


天选者[绝地求生]

by shanqiaoqiaoqiao



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanqiaoqiaoqiao/pseuds/shanqiaoqiaoqiao





	1. Chapter 1

安晚言不知道SOF基地里发生的任何事情，甚至到现在为止都没发现他由于手滑而在微博上引起的一番风波。  
跟安霄做了一晚上的思想工作，他基本已经接受了自己的亲弟弟以后要带个男人回家的事实，只好勉强答应回去给爸妈做心理准备。  
安霄把安晚言送回到基地，已经凌晨一点多了，基地静悄悄的，在门口和安霄告别后，安晚言先回自己房间做了点准备，打算再晚一点悄悄摸进符子渊的房间。  
他之前随口问符子渊要了一把备用钥匙，这会刚好能派上用场。  
失败了一次的安晚言没有泄气，他现在能理解符子渊的想法，越重视一个人，才会越不敢随随便便就发生关系。不过安晚言到是不觉得有什么，他十分想尽快得到符子渊，完完整整的，从心到身体。  
安晚言其实早就在自己的房里准备了套和润滑，他速度地洗了个澡，还喷了点香水。然后从洗手台下面的柜子里翻出来两样东西，拆开盒子，拿出了两个套放在一边，犹豫了一会，又拿了两个出来。  
接下来就是用润滑液准备进行关键环节，给自己扩张。  
这是个比较羞耻的过程，安晚言洗干净手后坐在马桶上，往手心挤了一点，便开始盯着它发呆，有些不敢进行下一步。  
安晚言咬着下唇，抹了点在入口，狠了狠心，伸出一根手指探了进去。  
这个感觉十分古怪，但勉强还能够忍受，安晚言身上都出了一层薄汗，香水味也受热更加散发了出来，混合着润滑液的味道， 产生了不一样的香甜。  
勉强进入两指后，安晚言实在没有办法放松自己再进一步，但是想到符子渊的尺寸，他就觉得有些头皮一紧。  
但毕竟是他下定决心要做的，也不能半途而废，再努力朝里面开拓了一番，好不容易进入了三节指尖。  
安晚言回想了下网上说的，基本都是三指就可以了，于是真空穿上浴袍，摸进了符子渊的房里。  
放在客厅的水母缸变换着不同色彩，安晚言干脆就没有开灯，直接借助着水母缸的一点光线走到了符子渊的卧室前。  
门没有锁，轻轻往下一按就自己弹开了。符子渊显然已经睡着了，房间里只有浅浅的呼吸声。  
安晚言把四个套和润滑放在床头柜，掀起一个被角，钻了进去。  
符子渊睡觉都是很规规矩矩地穿着睡衣睡裤，不太方便下手，安晚言只好蹑手蹑脚地解开他的裤带，半脱下一点。  
之前只是用手抚慰过对方，没有试过用嘴，安晚言默默在脑子里过了一遍步骤和技巧，隔着一层布,舌尖抵上了上去。  
感觉到底下的东西有仰头的趋势，安晚言才咬着裤边往下，让它露了出来。  
这是个十分真实的春梦。  
梦里符子渊本来只是和安晚言躺在一起，谁知道一转眼安晚言就跪趴在他的腿间，温顺地含住了他。被柔软湿热的口腔包裹着，能清晰地感受到舌头在顶端划过时的战栗。  
安晚言的技巧虽然十分生疏，但他还是尽力去满足符子渊，将它吞到最深，咽喉受到压迫后不由得更加缩紧。  
嘴上吞吞吐吐，手也抚摸着根部，同为没有经验的符子渊很快就在安晚言的服侍下缴了械。  
符子渊蓦然睁开了双眼，眼前漆黑一片，隐约可以看到被子里鼓起的一团，空气中还隐约有一丝淡淡的腥味，下腹传来的感觉预示着发生了什么。  
连忙打开床头灯，符子渊掀开被子，发现安晚言浴袍松垮，露出了大半个肩膀和前胸，两颊绯红，眼睛里也充满水雾，更令他呼吸一窒的是，安晚言嘴角还带着一丝白浊，正伸出舌尖舔掉了它。  
“你……”符子渊意识到安晚言做了什么，不由心疼，把人拽了起来趴在自己身上，用食指抹了抹他的嘴角，“怎么净做傻事，不难受吗。”  
“还好。”安晚言把下巴垫在符子渊的胸膛上，砸吧了下嘴，“就是味道有点奇怪。”  
“给你吃颗糖。”符子渊从枕头旁抓了一颗薄荷糖，喂给安晚言，摸了摸他毛茸茸的头，“大晚上不睡觉，跑来跟我浪呢。”  
安晚言咬了一口符子渊的下巴，不满道：“是我浪吗？这是正常的需求。”  
“是吗。”符子渊不可置否，手在安晚言的屁股上掐了一把。  
“你不想吗？”安晚言的手又顺着符子渊的裤子伸了进去，却被符子渊抓住不让他惹事，安晚言出言挑衅道：“你不行的话，那让我上你？”  
安晚言已经了解了不少这方面的知识，也知道了gay圈都是0多1少，符子渊拒绝他的原因难道是不想当1吗？  
“你上我？”符子渊只觉得好笑，捏起安晚言的下巴抬起来用审视的目光上下扫了扫，“你觉得你行吗？”  
“我可能不太行。”安晚言诚实地回答，“但既然你不行，那就只好我来了。”说着又从床头柜拿起了一个套子，“我都准备好了。”  
“你简直是……”符子渊后半句话没有说出来，他狠狠地入侵安晚言的口腔，一手夺过他手中的安全套，翻身将安晚言压在身下。  
浴袍领口大敞，简直是在发出邀请，腰带也松松垮垮，符子渊随时一拉，整个躯体就一览无余地暴露在了空气中。  
“……欠操。”一吻结束，符子渊居高临下，补完了后面两字。  
安晚言被亲的有些晕乎，眼神都迷离了起来，带着丝丝缱绻缠绵，他带着符子渊的手伸向自己后方，用着气音说：“来啊。”  
濡湿松软的触感从指尖传来，显然是已经事先扩张过的入口让符子渊觉得理智都不存在了，只想狠狠地入侵安晚言让他哭出来。  
但对上安晚言那双闪烁着的双眼，符子渊心里瞬间一软，他怜惜地亲了亲他的眼睫，“别怕，我慢慢来。”  
符子渊拿过润滑，舔吻着安晚言的前胸，分开他的双腿，一手继续给他扩张，一手抚慰着他的前面。  
虽然刚刚已经准备过，但是片刻的功夫就恢复了紧致，符子渊不想弄伤他，耐着性子慢慢开拓。  
“可、可以了……”安晚言侧过头，避开符子渊的视线，“进来吧。”  
“不行就说，我马上出来。”符子渊安抚地捏了捏他的后颈，尝试着进入了前端。  
完全不同于手指的感受，更加炽热更加酸胀，安晚言咬着下唇，断断续续地说：“全部进来……没事……”  
符子渊额头上也冒了一层汗，有点进退两难，他伸手揉着连接处四周的肌肉，让安晚言放松，“别咬的那么紧。”  
“我没！”安晚言又羞又气，直接翻身跪坐在了符子渊胯间，“你别动，我自己来。”  
自身的重量带着他慢慢下沉，安晚言扶着符子渊的肩膀，只觉得双腿都要打颤了。  
进入了大概一半，不知道蹭到了哪个位置，安晚言发出一声轻哼，瞬间脱力整个人坐了下去，上身也倒在了符子渊的身上，一下子就被填满了。  
主动权一下子就又交回给了符子渊，他也憋得难受，试探性地浅浅顶了几下，发现没有那么困难，便开始大幅度地进出。  
“你慢一点——”安晚言轻喘着，整个人挂在符子渊的脖颈处。  
“乖，不快。”符子渊含住他的下唇，只剩下几声呜咽。  
安晚言不喜欢叫出声音来，只是小声地哼哼，说着些破碎没有逻辑的话  
维持着这个姿势十几分钟，符子渊觉得不太好施力，于是把安晚言翻了过来趴在床上，俯身挨在他背后。  
“别用力了……”安晚言把脸埋在枕头里，被顶得全身战栗，不得不露出半张脸，求饶般地说。  
符子渊哄着安晚言，嘴上说着“不用力”动作却没有任何收敛，两手揽着安晚言的胯部朝自己的方向提。  
手指紧抓着床单，白皙的手背上青筋暴起，安晚言想往前缩，却被符子渊禁锢地动弹不得。  
察觉到安晚言的反应，符子渊才放缓了节奏，细碎的吻落在他的后背，手也没有闲着，去抚摸安晚言的前胸。  
润滑剂已经在进出中变成了白色的泡沫，连接处发出黏糊的水声，泡沫还在不停向下流动，遍布了安晚言的两条大腿。  
虽然慢了下来，但是却更加准确地在那点上反复顶撞，安晚言咬牙强忍的闷哼声都变得沙哑，急促而难耐，眼睛也紧闭着，只觉得意识都要模糊了，不自主的迎合着符子渊的节奏。  
符子渊揉搓着他两瓣挺翘雪白的臀部，手感极佳简直让人上瘾。  
不知道又进出了多少次，变换了多少次节奏，到了最后安晚言已经没有时间感，只是半阖着眼睛任由符子渊折腾，套子也用光了四个，润滑液打出的白沫一团团遍布整个下半身。  
安晚言只能感受到自己被抱了起来放到了浴缸里，也没有力气睁眼，任由符子渊给他清洗全身。  
抬起安晚言的腿，下身一片狼藉，符子渊看了更加内疚，放轻动作把还残留在内部的白沫导出来，再给红肿的部位上好了药。  
处理完战场，符子渊把安晚言抱回床上，自己也挨着他躺了下来。  
安晚言显然睡得有些不安稳，眉头微皱，手也无意识地握着。  
拨开安晚言垂在额间的刘海，抚平眉头，符子渊默默在他额头上印下一个吻，才把人搂到怀里，熄了灯。


	2. 番外2

这是安晚言陪符子渊过的第一个生日。  
之前还不觉得，现在仔细一算，他们正式认识的时间才堪堪一年出头。  
安晚言突然觉得自己很幸运，能够在这么短的时间内就追到了喜欢的人，还和他订了婚。  
这么一想，安晚言就更是觉得要好好地为符子渊过一个生日。  
但由于符子渊之前从不过生日，所以便没有特地在今天给大家放假，按照正常安排来说，要训练到晚上十点才能休息。  
可是十点哪里还来得及干些什么？  
虽然说请个假也不是大问题，但他们的教练可是符子渊！跟他请假，那还准备个什么惊喜。  
纠结片刻，安晚言立刻想到了自己的哥哥。前几天刚看他发了个朋友圈来G市谈生意，应该也没那么快就回去。  
他们上一次通电话还是世邀赛时安霄恭喜他们得了冠军，眼下一个多月没联系，一联系还是有求于他，安晚言稍微有些不好意思，但为了自己的计划，只好厚着脸皮求他。  
铃声刚响了一声，就被接了起来，安晚言立刻问：“哥哥今天还在G市吗？”  
“还在啊，怎么了？想见见我了？”安霄本来就打算这次来G市要顺便看看安晚言，这下看他主动问起，十分欣慰。  
“嗯……你今天有空吗？”安晚言避开了这个话题。  
“有啊，我正准备来你们基地看看你。”安霄没有察觉，语气还有些雀跃。  
“我能拜托你一件事吗？”安晚言可怜地跟安霄讲了一番他的计划。  
安霄顿时有些心酸，原来自家弟第只是把他当作工具人！但面对从小宠到大的弟弟，安霄也说不出拒绝的话，再三确定安晚言明天有空接待他，只好应了下来。  
“谢谢哥哥！明天见！对了，你赶紧去约他出去哦，最好一起吃个晚饭再让他回来。”安晚言松了一口气，又偷偷溜回了训练室。  
符子渊正在看前几天友谊赛的复盘，听到他进来抬眼看了一眼，没有说什么。  
没过多久，就看到符子渊握着手机走了出去，安晚言心里微微紧张，期待着安霄能成功把符子渊约出去。  
片刻他便回来了，但他并没有要说些什么的意思，只是继续看起了视频。  
安晚言略有些失落，符子渊却突然看了他一眼，还在偷瞄的安晚言立刻缩了缩脖子，把自己藏在电脑屏幕后面。

直到中午，符子渊才宣布了自己下午要出门，让大家自行训练的消息。  
“你使了什么坏呢？霄哥怎么会突然要约我出去？”趁大家都去吃饭了，符子渊拦住安晚言，质问道。  
“关我什么事啊，我都不知道有这回事。”安晚言眼神飘忽，糊弄道。  
“真的不是跟他说了我的坏话？”符子渊捏住他的下巴抬起来，安晚言只好被迫和他对视。  
“没有！”安晚言想起昨晚自己说要跟哥哥告状的气言，耳朵微微有些泛红。  
“哼。”符子渊才不相信他，刚才训练的异状他可是看在眼里，“我就看看你要搞什么鬼。”  
“行了行了。”安晚言稍微挣开了一点，“我好饿啊，我想吃饭了。”  
一听这语气，符子渊又忍不住心软了，只好放过了他。  
好不容易把符子渊送出了基地的大门，安晚言赶紧和李褚请完假，便去忙活了起来。

一个下午的时间，堪堪只够做一个蛋糕，安晚言想想自己生日时符子渊给他的惊喜，就觉得有些对不起符子渊。  
安晚言回到自己宿舍翻箱倒柜了一番，有不少之前随手买的小东西，思索片刻，他把一瓶费洛蒙香水拿出来拆开，冲着自己的身上喷了几下。  
顿时，安晚言就觉得自己有些反应了。  
微微调整了一下姿势，安晚言又从柜子深处摸出几个盒子，都没有拆封，他之前都不好意思拿出来用，只是偷偷买了放着。  
看着面前几个盒子，安晚言有些犹豫，让他全部一起用实在有些为难，最后还是只挑了一个，把其他几个放回了柜子里。  
安晚言想了想，还是觉得不太够。再去符子渊的衣柜里挑了挑，拿出了一件他的T恤和大裤衩，又拿了一条他的领带，才勉强觉得差不多。  
准备好东西，安晚言便去厨房按照教程一步步制作生日蛋糕。

符子渊和安霄吃完晚饭就直接回到了训练室，可他还没进门，就看到安晚言的位置上空荡荡的，走近一看，不仅没有人，连电脑也没有开机，水杯和手机也没有放在桌上。  
正想发个微信问他去哪了，符子渊就收到了一条安晚言让他回房间的消息。  
符子渊也没有多想，毕竟他是个从刚出来打职业后就没有过过生日的人，唯一的想法就是等会要好好批评一下安晚言，训练时间居然还躲在宿舍里不知道在干啥。  
还在走廊上，符子渊就闻到了一股很微妙的味道，甚至其中还混着一丝情欲的感觉。  
有点微微的香味，但是却不是很明显，更多的反而像是安晚言身上的味道，只是被放大了很多。  
符子渊这下发现有点不对劲了，他不由加快了步伐，刚走到门前，门就被从里面打开了。  
“子渊哥哥，生日快乐。”安晚言手上端着一个蛋糕，神情有些期待地看着他。  
“你……”符子渊有些微楞，他连今天是几号都有点不太确定，掏出手机看了一眼，才反应过来，失笑道：“我都多大的人了，你还给我过生日。”   
“你不想过吗？我怕你到时候会后悔哦。”安晚言笑得有些不怀好意，暗示道。  
“你准备的我怎么会不想过。”符子渊伸手帮他扶着蛋糕，“你端着等多久了？不累吗，赶紧进去放下。”  
“这可是我自己做的蛋糕，是不是挺能干的？”安晚言憋不住，向他邀功。  
符子渊还在欣赏蛋糕上画着的两个亲嘴小人，听到安晚言的问题，闷着笑了一声，半晌才道：“是挺能……干的。”  
安晚言自顾自开心着，没发现不对，他蹲在茶几边，数出二十五支蜡烛，问道，“你来插？”  
“还要搞这么正式。”符子渊稍微有些别扭，“不能直接吃吗？”  
“点了蜡烛才能许愿啊！”安晚言认真道。  
符子渊半推半就，还是妥协了，只好和安晚言一起蹲着，认真插上蜡烛再一个个点燃，在安晚言期待的目光下许了个愿，吹灭了蜡烛。  
两人分好蛋糕，符子渊端着碟子坐到沙发上，见安晚言还蹲着，拍了拍身边的位置，说：“蹲着干嘛。”  
安晚言心中有些犹豫，但还是微微起身，控制了下姿势，没敢坐实。  
坐下去的那刻，安晚言感到一阵发麻，腿都控制不住地有点软。  
符子渊没有察觉，问道：“你今天的味道真好闻，是喷了香水吗？”  
适应了片刻，安晚言勉强能够维持常态，才答道：“对啊，觉得怎么样？”  
“这是哪个牌子的香水？你可千万不要在别人面前用。”符子渊调整了下姿势，低声说：“谁闻都忍不住要发情。”  
听到符子渊这么说，安晚言也有些迫不及待到晚上了。赶紧扒了几口蛋糕，从沙发后头摸出一个小本子，递给了符子渊。  
“我前段时间让我哥寄过来的……我能，和你在一个户口本上吗？”安晚言颇有些不好意思，还解释了一番，“我看你什么都不缺……我暂时也买不起太好的东西送你，只能把户口本当作生日礼物了。”  
安晚言的小金库都是自己打比赛后赚的钱，对于普通人来说不少了，但是和符子渊之前送他的一套房比起来，实在是没有可比性。  
见符子渊翻到他的那页就愣住了，久久没有说话，安晚言有些忐忑，迟疑地问：“你……不喜欢吗？”  
“没、没有。”符子渊似乎有些无措，“我很喜欢。”  
“那就好。”安晚言松了口气，有些小兴奋地靠在他的半边身子上，“以后我们就是一家人了！”  
符子渊搭着他的肩，把人半圈在怀里，情绪似乎有些难以宣泄出来。  
他的小朋友，似乎比他想象中的更要喜欢他。  
半晌，符子渊才平复了些许，说：“你怎么说服你家里人的？”  
安晚言有些得意道：“这可是我们世邀赛得冠军的奖励！”  
两人静静地享受了一会片刻的安宁，符子渊隐约听到了一丝“嗡嗡”声，不由问：“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
安晚言假装茫然道：“可能是哪个电器的声音吧，我之前就听到过。”  
符子渊也没纠结，目光随意在安晚言身上打量了一下，说：“你穿的是我的衣服吗？”  
刚看到他第一眼就觉得衣服的风格有些不一样，但这件衣服买了好久也没穿几次，一时也就没想起来。  
“对啊。”安晚言也没否认。  
“这么早，你就洗澡了？”符子渊低头闻了一下安晚言后颈裸露的肌肤，确实闻到了一股淡淡的沐浴露味。  
“洗了，怎么了？”安晚言问。  
符子渊感到安晚言的态度有一丝古怪，但又说不上来是怎么回事，毕竟穿个他的衣服洗个澡，也没什么问题。

把剩下的蛋糕解决了，安晚言试探道：“你要不要先去洗个澡。”  
“刚吃饱，不想动。”符子渊懒懒地半倚在沙发上，一手搂着安晚言，一手刷着手机。  
安晚言无奈，只好耐心继续等。

过了二十分钟，安晚言又问道：“去洗澡吗？”  
符子渊不解道：“怎么老催我去洗澡。”  
安晚言有些焦急，只好说得更清楚一点，“你洗了我后续的安排才能进行下去！”  
“什么安排还要我洗澡才能进行啊？”符子渊随口一说，对上了安晚言有些气恼的眼神，两人大眼瞪小眼了半晌，符子渊突然福至心灵，懂了些什么。  
“哦！……”符子渊这算是知道安晚言在打些什么小算盘了，忍不住逗他，“想早点夜生活就早说嘛，我还能拒绝你不成？”  
安晚言不想与他多说，把他推进浴室，又把浴巾和浴袍丢了进去，只是叮嘱道：“你快点。”  
“知道了！你别急！”符子渊在浴室里头喊着。

把准备的东西放在床头，安晚言心中有些忐忑，坐在床边等着符子渊出来。  
他可是第一次玩这些花样，虽然之前就有想试过，但是符子渊从来不提，他也不好意思主动先说。  
体内的东西还在微微震动，安晚言忍了将近一个钟。他调的是最低档，但那股酥麻感还是让他的腰部以下阵阵发软，前面也微微抬头。他有些庆幸换了个宽松的大裤衩，才没有被符子渊发现。  
还在做着心理准备，符子渊就带着一身水汽进了房。  
安晚言刚想开口，就被一个猛扑扑到在床上。  
“我刚在走廊闻到你的味儿就想上你了。”符子渊头发半湿，滴了几滴水珠落在了安晚言的脸上。  
“你怎么又不吹干头发了，之前不是让你改过来了吗？”安晚言抹了抹脸上的水珠，首先关注到的就是他不吹头会头疼。  
“这不是看你急吗。”符子渊有些按耐不住，手顺着安晚言的T恤下摆伸了进去，低头含住了他的双唇。  
安晚言一时也没记起来自己的计划，沉浸在了符子渊的吻技里。  
直到符子渊想扒下他的裤子，他才回过神来。  
“等……等等！”差点话又要被堵了回去，安晚言赶紧伸手抵住符子渊的胸，不让他继续。  
“怎么了？”符子渊这点耐心还是有的，撑在安晚言身体两侧等着。  
“我准备了点东西……你先起来。”安晚言挣扎着坐起来，一不小心又被体内的东西顶了一下，不由闷哼了一声。  
“小心，别闪到腰。”符子渊还蒙在鼓里，单纯地关心着。  
安晚言把床头的遥控摸过来递给符子渊，感觉脸上发烫，小声说：“我们玩玩这个？”  
“这是什么？”遥控长得十分正经，符子渊看不出这是什么，好奇地接过来摆弄了一下。  
体内的东西突然加剧了震动，安晚言双腿一软，整个人跪在了地上。  
符子渊也被吓到了，赶紧拉住安晚言，“你没事吧？”  
安晚言不想说他的榆木脑子了，伏在床边微喘着抬起头，双眼都有些湿润，“你、是不是傻……”  
“这、是、跳、蛋。”安晚言简直是咬牙切齿地说出这四个字。  
“啊……？”符子渊愣住了，他从来没想过要玩这些小道具，他一直觉得安晚言年纪还小，把这些用在他身上，似乎有点过分。  
被符子渊半抱着拖上了床，安晚言略微适应了一点，但说话还是带着些喘，“今晚……我先伺候你。”  
说完，安晚言便把符子渊按在了床上，翻身坐在他的腰间，不知道从哪摸出一条领带，蒙住了符子渊的眼睛。  
符子渊刚认出了这是他经常用的那条领带，眼前就黑了下去。  
安晚言解开他的浴袍，下身因为刚才的一些小插曲已经半消了下去，安晚言往后坐了坐，俯身顺着整根缓缓舔了下来。  
符子渊“哼”了一声，除了第一次，他之后都没有让安晚言给他口过。一时之间被刺激了一下，瞬间就说话都不稳了起来，“你要不……拿个套？”  
“为什么要套。”安晚言嘴上还忙着，说话有些含糊。  
“那不是，你最喜欢的口味吗？”符子渊那会特意选的他喜欢的味道，但之后他们也都没用过，就闲置了下来。  
安晚言有些不好意思，悄悄抬眼看了符子渊一眼，好在他看不见，感觉就没那么羞耻，于是道：“不戴套味道也不差啊……”  
符子渊主要是心疼他，口的感觉本来就不是很舒服，便还想劝说，“射在套子里你没那么难受。”  
安晚言没有理他，专心地舔着，见它已经完全抬起了头，便一口含住了半个茎身，上下吞吐了起来。  
努力含了半天，见它还是坚挺如初，安晚言又被体内的震动弄得有些受不了，只好说：“能不能把档位调低一点？”  
符子渊的手还放在安晚言的脑袋上，闻言一手摸过枕边的遥控，声音中带着点笑意，“不是你想玩的吗？这就不行了？”  
安晚言有些难耐地在符子渊身上蹭了蹭，前端高高翘起，在符子渊腿上蹭出一条水渍，“别废话。”  
符子渊调到最低档，感受到了抵在腿上的东西，便想帮安晚言缓解一下，但手却有点够不到，于是说：“你要不转过来，我们69？”  
“不用。”安晚言嘴巴有些酸，但还是想让他赶紧射出来，便含的更深了一些，两只手也裹住剩下的茎身和囊袋，有技巧地揉弄了起来。  
又是几个连续的深喉后，嘴里的东西抖动了几下，射在了安晚言的嘴里。  
符子渊还处于高潮后的失神状态，听到安晚言咳了好几声后，才撑起身体。随手扯下领带，就看到安晚言眼尾发红，眼角还有几滴生理性的泪水，颇为委屈地看着他。  
“你、怎么射、射这么多？”安晚言被呛得停不下来。  
“不是你非要吃进去的吗。”符子渊拍了拍他的后背，“怎么现在又来怪我？”  
安晚言还想反驳，却一下子被符子渊用那条领带捆住了双手。  
“你要干嘛？”安晚言有些慌。  
“该我来玩你了。”符子渊亲了亲他，又拿过遥控调到了最大档。  
“唔……”安晚言全身发软，失去了反抗能力，只能任符子渊折腾。  
符子渊先是和他接了个几近缺氧的吻，随后便开始一路往下，连舔带咬，在安晚言身上留下了一连串密密麻麻的痕迹。  
安晚言硬了很久，符子渊只是单纯的用手摸了几下，他就要快坚持不住了。  
但符子渊还没玩够，便一手堵住了前面的小孔，不让他射。  
“嗯……我、我想……”安晚言忍不住挺起腰去蹭他，声音十分可怜。  
“乖一点，再忍忍。”符子渊拍了一下他的屁股，又单手压低了他的大腿，让他双腿分得更开一点，埋头腿根的嫩肉处轻轻地啃咬。  
好不容易把安晚言从脖子到脚踝都留下了痕迹，符子渊才略微感到满意，含住他已经欲求不满很久的茎身。  
前后的快感让安晚言很快就泄了出来，他全身都有些颤抖，甚至连后穴中的跳蛋都随着“啵”的一声被挤了出来，  
符子渊捏住湿漉漉的跳蛋，故意拿到安晚言眼前晃了晃，“这么舒服吗？我和它谁厉害？”  
安晚言看着天花板喘了片刻，才把视线聚焦到符子渊的手上，他推开符子渊的手，羞赧道：“你拿走。”  
符子渊轻笑了几声，把安晚言拉起来坐着，说：“该换我了吧，你可要好好比较一下。”  
“我累了。”安晚言整个人还飘着，丝毫不想动。  
“没事。”符子渊将他还绑在一起的双手环住自己的脖子，把人从床上抱了起来，“我来动。”  
后面还湿软着，符子渊很顺利地就进去了一个头，他双手托住安晚言的屁股，再向两边扒开，一个挺身便整根埋入。  
安晚言又小声哼了几声，他整个人悬空，手只是虚虚地搭在符子渊的肩上，使不上力，便只能用双腿夹紧了符子渊的腰。  
符子渊边揉边掐，很快安晚言的两片臀瓣就有些发红，还有些烫烫的。  
“你、慢点……太深了。”安晚言第一次被抱起来干，有些承受不住，把下巴搁在了符子渊的肩上，随着符子渊的挺身整个人耸动着。  
“嗯？”符子渊瞥了一眼下方抵住自己小腹的东西，声音中带着笑意，“你这不是挺喜欢的吗？”  
安晚言有些难堪，后穴都忍不住缩紧了一些，夹得符子渊都有些难受。  
“别夹这么紧。”符子渊又拍了一下安晚言的屁股，本就红了的臀瓣更是变得通红。  
“没有……”安晚言声音中都带了一点哭腔，他都感觉到自己的小腹有点紧绷，向下一看，果然都被顶出了一点形状，紧张道：“你看，都、都顶出来了！”  
符子渊也觉得神奇，一手覆在他的小腹上，感受到了薄薄的皮肤下正在抽动的东西。  
仿佛觉得好玩一般，符子渊变换着角度顶弄着，看着那层皮肤也随之被顶出不同的形状。  
安晚言被顶得眼泪都流出来了，他一口咬在了符子渊的肩膀上，他的腿也夹不住了，身体微微往下滑，却又被进的更深。  
“嘶。”符子渊向上颠了颠，把人托稳了，才说：“憋不住了就叫出来，咬人干嘛？”  
安晚言不吭声，他一向脸皮薄，每次都只是发出细细的呜咽声，受不住了就咬枕头。这次没有枕头了，只能咬咬符子渊的肩膀。  
符子渊虽然也想听他叫几声，但也知道他不好意思，便也不强求。听多了，反而觉得他这样小猫一样的叫声更带劲。  
抽送了数十下后，安晚言逐渐适应了这个深度，他脸上还挂着泪珠，抬头去找符子渊的嘴唇。  
符子渊感受到他的头发在颈间擦过，很有默契地低下头，含住了安晚言的双唇。  
“嗯……”安晚言的哼哼声被淹没在唇舌之间。  
直到两人一起射了出来，符子渊才重新把安晚言放回床上。  
“好像有点太深了……弄出不来……”符子渊两根手指伸进两个指节，想要把精液导出来，却发现只能摸到一手透明粘液。  
安晚言还全身无力着，他半眯着眼，意识有点模糊，没有听见他说了什么，只是说：“……什么？”  
符子渊没回话，又努力向里面探了探，安晚言被这么折腾了半天，前面又隐隐有些抬头的趋势。但符子渊只是这么不重不轻的在里面抠弄着，无异于隔靴搔痒。  
“别弄了……”绑着双手的领带不知道什么时候散开了，安晚言一手揽住符子渊的脖子，把他拉到自己身前。  
“你在磨蹭什么？”安晚言有些不满，另一只手向下握住符子渊也半勃的部位，想要往自己身后塞。  
符子渊有些无奈，凑近了安晚言的脸，端详了片刻，说：“你听见我说什么了吗？”  
安晚言不答，他啃着符子渊的脖子，说：“你动一动啊。”  
符子渊有点想笑，压低声音道：“抠不出来，我只能帮你操出来了。”


End file.
